Wizards
Wizards cast their spells by using their acquired magical knowledge and experience. In particular, they learn most new spells by seeking out magical writings and copying them into their spellbooks, a method that allows them to master any number of permissible spells once they find them, assembling a broad and versatile arsenal of power. Many wizards see themselves not only as spell casters but as philosophers, inventors, and scientists, studying a system of natural laws that are for the most part unknown and undiscovered. The word "Wizard" is also occasionally used to describe someone whom is studying magic despite their natural abilities such as both Harry Potter, a magici with a natural magic skill, and Caleb Widogast, a magic user through study, were both a one time referred to as Wizards. However, a "true" wizard is an individual who is able to perform arcane magic due to research and learning and no prior natural ability. They tend to have broad ranges of magical spells and abilities they learn through years of practice and training. Through their spellcasting ability powerful wizards control battlefields, using powerful spells that affected wide areas, often hindering enemies, while also learning to use powerful rituals of arcane power. Abilities Wizards have a wide variety of magic powers called spells available to them, fuelled by the arcane energy form from magic that was created by the Goddess MAGIC GOD. Each spell has components in order to cast, not all have all of the types of components. There are verbal requirements, such as chanting of words; somatic requirements, including gestures using hands; and some spells require particular materials to be used. Wizards cast their spells by using their acquired magical knowledge and experience. In particular, they learn most new spells by seeking out magical writings and copying them into their spellbooks, a method that allows them to master any number of permissible spells once they find them, assembling a broad and versatile arsenal of power. Many wizards see themselves not only as spell casters but as philosophers, inventors, and scientists, studying a system of natural laws that are for the most part unknown and undiscovered. Spell Casting Wizards have a spellbook containing all the spells that they acquired over their lives. It is a repository of all the knowledge of arcane. Due to the incredible complicated nature of these spells, they have to be regularly rehearsed and are quickly forgotten if not. Normally wizards rehearse and plan a smaller list of spells that they will use through out the day, limiting their mind and memory in order to be able to perfect the few spells. Schools of Specialisation Wizards may specialise in one or more of eight schools of magic available to them, choosing their specialty early on in their training. This specialisation is sometimes required in order to join the ranks of some of the universe's most prestigious wizards. Specialist wizards are treated and regarded as wizards by the world at large in spite of this specialisation and many regard themselves as such, though sometimes distinctions are made for diviners, illusionists, and necromancers. Some practice Dualism, specialising exclusively in two opposing schools to the exclusion of all others. Nonetheless, all of the following are simply considered wizard variants by the magic casting community and despite specialisation, wizards tend not to ignore other schools completely. The Eight original schools of specialisation were created by the eight arcanists whom created arcane magic, yet other later wizards have created lesser schools that some choose to practice School of Abjuration School of Conjuration School of Enchantment School of Evocation School of Illusion School of Necromancy School of Transmutation Notable Wizards * Mordenkainen the Marvellous * Eliot Waugh